Charles (PM4)
Charles is one of your daughter potential love interests, and the first that she will meet through an event. In order for your daughter to marry him, she not only needs to meet certain stat requirements, but she also needs to trigger various events. Completing his route is necessary both for the Human Princess ending and the True Heroine ending (available in the PC version of the game). Note that your daughter can only encounter Charles once a month, so it is important to space out her visits to town instead of leaving them all to the end. However, you will trigger the final event (Prince at the Ball) once your daughter has a high enough trust score with Charles, and at this point more events with Charles will not be triggered. This means that if you want some of the later CGs, you need to keep Charles trust score low enough to not have triggered the final event. Prince Charming *When: 1444 year 4 month *Where: N/A; the event is automatic. *What it is: Your daughter encounters a mysterious stranger on a white horse. *How to trigger it: This is your very first Charles event, and it must occur before any other events with him can take place. It is automatically triggered, so you don't need to do anything for it to occur. After this event occurs, you will not be able to see Charles again until your daughter goes to the next National Day Celebration during the 1st month of the year 1445. If your daughter does not go to the National Day Celebration during the 1st month of the year 1445, she will not see Charles again. Hello again, Prince Charming! *When: 1445 year 1 month *Where: The National Day Celebration. *What it does: This event is required to encounter more of Charles's events; if you don't have your daughter go, she won't see Charles again. Always in a hurry... *Prerequisites: Have triggered the "Hello again, Prince Charming!" event in 1445 year 1st month at National Day Celebration. *When: 1445 year 1 month ~ 1446 year 3 month *Where: City Square *What happens: Your daughter runs across Charles in the City Square and greets him, noting that his isn't on his horse this time. Charles says that he was on the horse because he was in a hurry because of his duties as a knight. Your daughter becomes worried that she is detaining, him, but Charles says it is fine, and that he will see her again soon. First Time in a Market? *Prerequisites: Have triggered the "Hello again, Prince Charming!" event in 1445 year 1st month at National Day Celebration. *When: 1445 year 2 month ~ 1446 year 3 month *Where: City Square *What happens: Your daughter is going to the market when she encounters Charles. He asks where she is going, and when she explains that she is going shopping, Charles becomes very interested and asks if he can go with her. Your daughter agrees, and shows Charles the market, including explaining the concept of money to him. That's Worth More Than My House! *Prerequisites: Have triggered the "First Time in a Market?" *When: 1445 year 2 month ~ 1446 year 3 month *Where: City Square *What happens: Your daughter meets Charles at the City Square, but he looks very nervous. He suddenly runs off with your daughter to the Busy Street. While they are there, your daughter sees an accessory that she thinks is very pretty. Charles agrees that it is a well designed piece of jewelry, and offers to buy it for your daughter. Your daughter objects, saying that the accessory costs more than her house. Charles apologizes and says that just thought it would look good on her because she is so pretty. Flustered, your daughter runs off. *Information for this page overwhelmingly comes from the Princess Maker 4 Facebook: Charles Event Guide page. Many thanks to Xenya for giving me permission to use the information on this page. I have kept the names of the events the same so that people can refer between the pages if they wish. Adventure! *Prerequisites: "Always in a hurry..." has occured *When: 1445 year 2 month ~ 1446 year 3 month *Where: City Square *Effect: +5 Trust with Charles Charles has been exploring the city while getting lost, and tells your daughter about how he thinks that walking on the street is like having an adventure. Daughter doesn't really understand this, considering how familiar and mundane the city is. Slip of the Tongue *Prerequisites: "Adventure" has occured *When: 1445 year 2 month ~ 1446 year 3 month *Where: City Square *Effect: +5 Trust with Charles Once again, Charles has gotten lost. He explains to your daughter that he wants to see the "That Church beside the Street" because he has never been there. Your daughter is confused, because there are only two churches in town; the one beside the street, and the one at the Castle. When your daughter points this out, Charles becomes flusterd and rushes off with your daughter to see the church. He's Strong! *Prerequisites: "Hello again, Prince Charming" has occured *When: 1445 year 2 month ~ 1446 year 3 month, *Where: Street *Effect +5 Trust with Charles Your daughter is walking down the Street when she hears a comotion and goes over to investigage. She sees Charles, who explains that some people were getting violent, and he had to break up the fight. Your daughter is amazed that one person could win a fight against so many other people. The crowd cheers for Charles. Wild Flowers *Prerequisites: "He's Strong!" has occured *When: 1445 yr 2 mth ~ 1446 yr 3 mth *Where: Street *Effect: (+10 Trust with Charles) Your daughter finds Charles looking at some flowers on the side of the road. Charles thinks they are lovely, and your daughter agrees, but says they are not as pretty as the ones in the castle. Charles disagrees, saying that they have a different kind of beauty, with the flowers in town possessing an aura of strength. Your daughter is confused, saying that they are just weeds. Charles disagrees, saying that they are beautiful even if you don't know their name. Your daughter is impressed, and says that she will look at the flowers differently from now on. Christmas with Charles *Prerequisites: Your daughter's trust score with Charles is greater than her trust score with Lee or Baroa. *When: 1445 year 12 month, Christmas *Where: N/A; this event automatically triggers without regard to location. Your daughter spends Christmas with Charles, with Charles saying he is a lucky man to be able to spend this time with her. Christmas with Charles, Round Two *Prerequisites: Your daughter's trust score with Charles is greater than her trust score with Lee or Baroa. *When: 1446 year 12 month, Christmas *Where: N/A; this event automatically triggers without regard to location. Your daughter spends Christmas with Charles. He mentions how fortunate he is to be able to spend Christmas with her, but then ducks under the table. A moment later, the Minister and some guards rush in. Not finding what they are looking for, they rush off to "the next shop." Your daughter asks what is going on, and Charles says that they were looking for him because he was supposed to be working. Your daughter worries about Charles getting in trouble, but Charles says it is worth it. Category:PM4Characters Category:PM4 Category:Princess Maker 4